


Not Ashamed

by sansets



Category: Shame (2011)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, M/M, Multi, penance kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansets/pseuds/sansets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm apparently in the minority on this, but the Shame that I saw was a beautifully constructed film about the ways that broken people deal with their brokenness, and that, in the end, it OK to remain broken because that is beautiful too. However, while Brandon's character arc got him to that point, Sissy's did not. Which is OK, because Shame was Brandon's story, not Sissy's. However, I sort of loved Sissy a LOT, so this mix is my attempt to figure out what would allow Sissy to reach a similar state of acceptance with her life and her choices. And because I'm me, my answer to that question is threesomes, incest, and a liberal dose of penance kink. *g* Created for the 2012 round of kink_bingo for the <a href="http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/569477.html">multimedia</a> challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Ashamed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omphale (omphale23)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omphale23/gifts).



[](http://s63.photobucket.com/user/sansets/media/ShameCover.png.html)

Track Listing:

1\. Human of the Year - Regina Spektor  
2\. My Medea - Vienna Teng  
3\. Kid Fears - Indigo Girls  
4\. The Way I Tend To Be - Frank Turner  
5\. Burning It Down - Adrianne  
6\. One - Aimee Mann  
7\. Show Me - Bree Sharp  
8\. Poison & Wine - The Civil Wars  
9\. You Wouldn't Like Me - Tegan & Sara  
10\. Pressing On The Bruise - Derek Webb  
11\. Hurricane - The Hush Sound  
12\. Speechless - Girlyman  
13\. Poor Atlas - Dessa  
14\. Bedroom Hymns - Florence + The Machine  
15\. Still Beating - Josh Ritter  
16\. Blackbird - Katy Pfaffl  
17\. The Light and the Sea - Dar Williams  
18\. Dark Blue - Jack's Mannequin

Stream on 8Track [here](http://8tracks.com/sansets/not-ashamed) or DL [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?7s2mea19nafc1q2)


End file.
